Sherlock, envíame un mensaje
by Ame Burst
Summary: Sherlock no es un compañero de piso normal. Cada tanto, John cree poder ver su lado más humano... por mensaje. "Eres un niño, Sherlock. JW." "Un niño, sí, pero uno que sabe todo sobre el mundo de los adultos. SH". "Casi todo. JW" Johnlock.
1. Temores o Fobias

_**Título:**_ _Sherlock, envíame un mensaje._

_**Resumen: **__Sherlock no es un compañero de piso normal. Cada tanto, John cree poder ver su lado más humano... por mensaje. "Eres un niño, Sherlock. JW." "Un niño, sí, pero uno que sabe todo sobre el mundo de los adultos. SH". "Casi todo. JW" Johnlock._

_**Advertencias:**__Slash__, puede haber ligero __OoC__ por momentos., __AU__ (¿por qué universo alternativo? Las fechas, esta hecho como si fuese de este año, y claro, sabemos que las aventuras NO fueron de este año, por eso, lo colocaré como universo alternativo. Esto ocurre entre caso y caso. Resumiendo, no me queda otra que ponerle AU)_

_**Rated:**_ _K+_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada de esto me pertenece, Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y, esta versión, a la BBC._

**_Pongo las explicaciones y y tal ahora así luego ya no jodo más: Mi "beta reader" (que nunca vio Sherlock, cabe decirse) fue Je, y la idea surgió de una broma, ella era mi Sherlock, y yo su Watson, empezamos a hablar como ellos vía mensaje y bueno. Me dio el impulso para crear un fic de mensajes, sé que hay varios de este estilo y son increíbles, pero eh, uno más no dañará a nadie. _**_**A Je le gustó, le arrancó unas risitas, lo que me impulsó a publicarlo, y a mi, personalmente, me gusta el resultado. Espero que les guste :D **_

_**PD: ¿Se dice cucaracha en otros países? Sinceramente, no es una cosa que le pregunte a gente de otros países xD**_

_09/11/2014, 15:43_  
>John. Alguien mató a una cucaracha y dejó su cadáver en el suelo de mi cuarto. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:43._  
>Ayúdame a saber quién la mató. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:44_  
>Ya lo recuerdo. Fui yo. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:44_  
>¿No estarás abriendo a la cucaracha para saber que tiene dentro, no? JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:44_  
>No, las detestas. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:45_  
>Jamás harías eso. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:46_  
>Estaba por pedirte que vengas a retirar el cuerpo de mi habitación. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:46_  
>YA. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:47_  
>No esperaba que fueras tan sensible. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:49_  
>No es eso. Es que explotó. Hay blanco a su alrededor. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:49_  
>Me da asco. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:50_  
>¿La pisaste o explotó sola? JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:54_  
>La pisé. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:55_  
>¿Por qué no simplemente la ignoras hasta que llegue y la limpie? JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:59_  
>Me es imposible. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:59_  
>Haz pasos más largos y déjala en paz, ya está muerta. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 15:59_  
>Está en medio de mi habitación. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:10_  
>¿John? SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:30_  
>No te comerá. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:31_  
>Estaba hablando con Sarah, me invitó a cenar. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:40_  
>Voy a presentarle un queja a la señora Hudson. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:42_  
>Falta de salubridad en el departamento. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:43_  
>John, no deberías meterte con la fobias ajenas. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:44_  
>Tú tampoco eres muy valiente que digamos. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:46_  
>Si la señora Hudson no se queja de los disparos cuando te aburres, ni de tus experimentos, y mucho menos de que prácticamente acabes con su piso, no menciones esto. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:47_  
>Fui soldado en Afganistán, me retiré con honores por una herida, debo recordarte. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:49_  
>Sherlock, no te he visto ni con una gripe desde que vivimos juntos. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:50_  
>Un insecto no te matará. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:55_  
>Una cucaracha, John, cucaracha. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:57_  
>Y podríamos enfermarnos de algo raro. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:57_  
>No se queja porque Mycroft paga lo que daño. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 16:58_  
>No tiene perdidas de dinero. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 17:25_  
>Sherlock, ¿podrías abrirme? Mis llaves quedaron en el hospital, llevo cinco minutos golpeando la puerta. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 17:30_  
>Sherlock. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 17:35_  
>Vale, lo capto, estas ocupado. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 17:40_  
>No sé qué sea tan importante que te impida abrirle la puerta a tu compañero de piso, pero está bien. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 17:40_  
>Esperaré. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 17:55_  
>Sherlock, hace frío, entré a Speedy a por un té. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 18:40_  
>John, vi como nacen las cucarachas. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 18:41_  
>Y es asqueroso. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 18:41_  
>Lo eliminaré. No me será útil. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 18:49_  
>John, ¿estás enfadado? SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 18:50_  
>Lo cual sería normal, suponiendo que te deje fuera una hora con diez minutos y más, ya que no estás aquí. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 18:58_  
>John. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:10_  
>No Sherlock, no estoy enfadado, para nada. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:12_  
>¿Sarcasmo? SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:15_  
>Claramente. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:16_  
>Ven a buscarme, estoy en Angelo. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:16_  
>No sé cómo terminé aquí. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:38_  
>Billy te mira demasiado, John. No me gusta. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:39_  
>Estoy a tu lado. ¿Esto es necesario? JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:40_  
>Claro. No quiero que me escuchen. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:45_  
>Billy ha observado descaradamente tu parte trasera. Le gustas, John. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:46_  
>Sherlock. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:48_  
>No me mires así, es verdad. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:56_  
>No hacía falta que lo intimidaras tanto, ¿sabes? JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:56_  
>Te estás riendo. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:57_  
>Claro que no. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 19:59_  
><strong>Imagen enviada: PIC 1256.<strong>  
>Mira. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 20:01_  
>Solo, ignora mi risa. Ha estado mal, y lo sabes. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 22:25_  
>El cadáver de la cucaracha aún está en medio de mi habitación. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 22:27_  
>No dormiré en una escena del crimen. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 22:28_  
>No iré a limpiarla ahora, duerme igual. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 22:30_  
>Hazme lugar en tu cama. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 22:34_  
>Iré al sofá. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:00_  
>Buenas noches, John. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:02_  
>Si es que puedo dormir. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:03_  
>Ven y duerme conmigo. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:04_  
>Me veo en la obligación de decir que, no es con doble sentido. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:04_  
>Esta bien, pero prométeme que no me darás una de tus patadas voladoras dormido. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:04_  
>Me duelen, y dejan hematomas luego. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:06_  
>No prometo nada. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:08_  
>Haz espacio en MI cama. JW<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:09_  
>Te hice lugar. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:12_  
>Tienes mucho espacio solo para ti. SH<p>

_09/11/2014, 23:34_  
>Buenas noches, Sherlock. JW<p> 


	2. Errores

**Título**: _Sherlock, envíame un mensaje_.

**Resumen**: _Sherlock no es un compañero de piso normal. Cada tanto, John cree poder ver su lado más humano… Por mensaje. "Eres un niño, Sherlock. JW." "Un niño, sí, pero uno que sabe todo sobre el mundo de los adultos. SH." "Casi todo. JW." Johnlock._

**Advertencias**_: Slash, ligero OoC y AU_.

**Rated:** _K+_

**Disclaimer****_:_**_ Nada de esto me pertenece. Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y, esta versión, a la BBC._

**Agradecimientos**: _Gracias a estas tres chicas que dejaron reviews: FerAmayaSnape; addictedtosomething; Fran Ktrin Black. (Gracias de verdad, me hicieron escribir con más animo :3)  
>Bueno, para este cap no recibí solo ayuda de Je (mi Sherlock), si no, también ayuda de Maca, Lestrade, como la llamo yo. Muchas gracias a ambas por el beteo mientras estábamos en clase :P (También gracias a Brenda, que ella lee mis capítulos apenas salen del horno y parece que le gustan(?). Y gracias a Ivan, que me hizo reír cuando creía que SH, era shhhh (chitar) y, a pesar de ser hombre, haber dicho que está bueno, gracias :D<em>

**ACLARACIONES AL FINAL.**

**_Errores._**

10/11/2014, 16:08  
>¿Por qué hay un pingüino en la casa? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 16:08  
>Experimento. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 16:09  
>¿Con un pingüino? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 16:21  
>Hace calor, morirá. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 16:22  
>John, eres médico. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 16:22  
>Deberías ponerlo en el congelador, sabes que es lo mejor. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 16:23  
>Así evitarás esa catástrofe.<p>

10/11/2014, 16:24  
>No se puede poner un pingüino VIVO en el congelador.<p>

10/11/2014, 16:25  
>Si. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 16:28  
>¿Nunca lo intentaste? SH<p>

10/11/2014, 16:42  
>Sherlock, se desmayó. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 16:42  
>¿Los pingüinos se desmayan? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 16:44  
>Claro que sí, no es la primera vez que pasa. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 16:45  
>Solo acércale al pico un algodón en alcohol. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 16:45  
>Revívelo, John. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 16:47  
>Si el pingüino fuera humano, diría que le bajo la presión.<p>

10/11/2014, 16:56  
>Sherlock, no despierta. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 16:57  
>No se hará un pingüino zombie, ¿no? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 16:59  
>Su fantasma lleno de venganza no vendrá a cazarnos, ¿no? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 17:01  
>Si los otros no vinieron, no hay de qué preocuparse. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 17:05  
>10:27. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 17:08  
>¿Qué significa eso? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 17:10  
>Lo que resistió fuera de su hábitat. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 17:10  
>Anótalo. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 17:12  
>¿Soy tu agenda personal? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 17:13  
>No, eres mi memorándum. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 17:15  
>¿Qué más podrías ser? SH<p>

10/11/2014, 17:25  
>¿John? SH<p>

10/11/2014, 17:30  
>Siento deseos de comer pingüino. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 17:34  
>Buscaré una buena receta en internet. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 17:58 [_A John_]*  
>Dejaste a Sherlock solo. L<p>

10/11/2014, 18:00 [_A Greg_]  
>¿Qué paso? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 18:04 [_A John_]  
>Tu piso esta algo así como inundado.<p>

10/11/2014, 18:07 [_A Greg_]  
>¿Inundado?<p>

10/11/2014, 18:08 [_A John_]  
>Se encendieron las alarmas anti incendio y con ellas, los rociadores. L<p>

10/11/2014, 18:09 [_A John_]  
>Se llenó de agua. L<p>

10/11/2014, 18:12 [_A Greg_]  
>¿Dónde está Sherlock?<p>

10/11/2014, 18:14 [_A John_]  
>Con la señora Hudson. L<p>

10/11/2014, 18:16 [_A Greg_]  
>Lo mataré.<p>

10/11/2014, 19:45  
>Sherlock, háblame. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 19:48  
>Te golpearé. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 19:53  
>Sherlock, te estoy hablando.<p>

10/11/2014, 19:58  
>Quemaste el piso. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 19:59  
>Sherlock, dime algo. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 20:03  
>No lo quemé. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 20:04  
>Se quemó solo. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 20:06  
>¿Acaso piensas que soy idiota? JW.<p>

10/11/2014, 20:08  
>Sí. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 20:08  
>No te preocupes, todos ustedes lo son. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 20:23  
>¿Y el pingüino? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 20:28  
>Carbonizado.<p>

10/11/2014, 21:04  
>Duerme, puedo oírte revolver las cosas. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 21:15  
>Tienes una cita. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 21:16  
>La tengo. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 21:20  
>No vayas. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 21:21  
>Te arrepentirás. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 21:24  
>¿Por qué? JW<p>

10/11/2014, 21:29  
>Es una psicópata. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 21:30  
>No la conoces. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 21:32  
>¿Y cuándo eso me impidió deducir algo? SH<p>

10/11/2014, 21:39  
>Me voy, intenta dormir algo. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 22:10  
>¿Ya te dijo lo de sus otros novios? SH<p>

10/11/2014, 22:14  
>Sí. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 22:20  
>¿Y lo de su madre? SH<p>

10/11/2014, 22:25  
>Aún no. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 22:49  
>John, ven. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 22:51  
>Puede ser peligroso. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 22:53  
>Es un caso. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 22:59  
>Scotland Yard. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 23:09  
>John, ve a Scotland Yard, ahora. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 23:18  
>Cristo, Sherlock, tenías razón, está loca. JW<p>

10/11/2014, 23:24  
>Lo sé. SH<p>

10/11/2014, 23:25  
>Ya voy. JW<p>

11/11/14, 01:34  
>Intentaré dormir un poco. JW<p>

11/11/14, 01:35  
>Hasta mañana, John. SH<p>

11/11/14, 01:48  
>¿Sabes que te seguí, no? SH<p>

11/11/14, 01:49  
>Sí. JW<p>

11/11/14, 01:50  
>Gracias. JW<p>

11/11/14, 01:52  
>De no haber sido por ti, quizás seguiría con ella. JW<p>

11/11/14, 01:53  
>Me protegiste. JW<p>

11/11/14, 01:55  
>Bueno, a tu manera. JW<p>

11/11/14, 02:09  
>¿Sherlock? JW<p>

11/11/14, 02:25  
>De nada. SH<p>

11/11/14, 02:26  
>:). JW<p>

11/11/14, 02:27  
>Solo no me sigas a TODAS mis citas. JW<p>

11/11/14, 02:30  
>:). SH<p>

11/11/14, 02:32  
>Eso… me asusta. JW<p>

11/11/14, 02:33  
>Ahora deberías decir algo como "siempre te cuidaré, John". JW<p>

11/11/14, 02:34  
>O, "siempre estaré contigo". JW<p>

11/11/14, 02:39  
>Olvídalo. JW<p>

11/11/14, 02:50  
>Siempre que estés a mi lado, te cuidaré. SH<p>

11/11/14, 02:53  
>¿Eso está bien? SH<p>

11/11/14, 02:56  
>Es más que suficiente. JW<p>

11/11/14, 02:59  
>Buenas noches. JW<p>

**_*Coloqué los corchetes a pesar de no haberlo colocado mientras Sherlock y John hablan, porque creo que se entiende mejor cuando John (o Sherlock) le hablan a otras personas, aclararlo de esta forma, y cuando hablan entre ellos, no colocar nada, así se entiende o al menos tiene un sentido.  
>No, Sherlock no es un asesino de pingüinos.<br>Decidí que este será un fanfic que constará de 8 capítulos (cada uno con una cosa muy "humana" y no tan "Sherlock"), y, ya comienza el Johnlock :D  
>Ya tengo el capítulo que sigue escrito, es algo corto, pero me gusta, lo publicaré entre mañana o pasado.<br>¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**


	3. Amor

**Título**: _Sherlock, envíame un mensaje_.

**Resumen**: _Sherlock no es un compañero de piso normal. Cada tanto, John cree poder ver su lado más humano… Por mensaje. "Eres un niño, Sherlock. JW." "Un niño, sí, pero uno que sabe todo sobre el mundo de los adultos. SH." "Casi todo. JW." Johnlock._

**Advertencias**_: Slash, ligero OoC y AU_.

**Rated:** _K+_

**Disclaimer****_:_**_ Nada de esto me pertenece. Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y, esta versión, a la BBC._

**Agradecimientos**: _**¡Gracias a todas por las reviews! Las respuestas las pondré al final :)**_  
><em><strong>Gracias a mi Sherlock y a mi buena Lestrade por ser beta reader de este (corto y simple) capítulo :D<strong>_  
><em><strong>Consejo: Editar el capítulo y pasarlo al ordenador escuchando Slipknot es una mala idea. Recuérdenlo. Los hará motivarse demasiado.<strong>_

_Amor._

17/11/14, 16:34  
>John, caso. SH<p>

17/11/14, 16:42  
>Ven. SH<p>

17/11/14, 16:45  
>Estoy en el trabajo. Necesitamos el dinero del hospital. JW<p>

17/11/14, 16:51  
>Vamos John, trabajo, el trabajo es aburrido. SH<p>

17/11/14, 17:25  
>John, te necesito. SH<p>

17/11/14, 17:32  
>Cinco minutos. JW<p>

17/11/14, 17:58  
>Sherlock, no tenías que tratarlos así solo porque el caso era simple. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:01  
>Aburrido. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18:04  
>Anderson no tenía la culpa. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:04  
>Al menos, no toda. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:05  
>Siempre la tiene. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18:06  
>Él desciende el IQ de todos a su alrededor. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18:08  
>Eso no importa. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:12  
>Disculpate. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:13  
>Nunca. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18:14  
>Sherlock. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:18  
>Ya. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18:20  
>Bien hecho. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:21  
>No soy tu mascota. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18:22  
>No lo eres. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:24  
>Eres como un niño.<p>

17/11/14, 18:26  
>Un niño, sí, pero uno que lo sabe todo sobre el mundo de los adultos. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18:27  
>Casi todo. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:28  
>¿Casi? SH<p>

17/11/14, 28:36  
>¿Qué es el amor? JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:37  
>Fácil. Reacciones químicas John. Químicas. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18: 45.  
>Aumento de endorfinas, aumento de la dopamina, de la norepinefrina y feniletilamina. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18:46  
>También un poco de oxitocina. SH<p>

17/11/14, 18:51  
>Es mucho más que eso. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:56  
>No lo entenderías, olvídalo. JW<p>

17/11/14, 18:59  
>¿Qué le hace creer a tu cabeza que nunca he sentido mis niveles de endorfinas elevarse? SH<p>

17/11/14, 19:00  
>¿O mis pupilas dilatarse a ver a una persona? SH<p>

17/11/14, 19:01  
>¿O mi ritmo cardíaco aumentando? SH<p>

17/11/14, 19:10  
>No lo sé. JW<p>

17/11/14, 19:12  
>Exacto John, no lo sabes. SH<p>

17/11/14, 19:14  
>Es un error sacar conclusiones sin haber visto todas las pruebas. SH<p>

17/11/14, 19:15  
>Un error humano común. SH<p>

17/11/14, 19:29  
>Sherlock, ¿alguna vez te enamoraste? JW<p>

17/11/14, 19:40  
>Sí, una vez. SH<p>

17/11/14, 19:42  
>¿Y qué paso?<p>

17/11/14, 19:48  
>No soy correspondido.<p>

17/11/14, 19:54  
>¿Quién es?<p>

17/11/14, 20:00  
>¿La conozco?<p>

17/11/14, 20:01  
>¿<em>Lo<em> conozco?

17/11/14, 20:31  
>Sí. SH<p>

17/11/14, 20:34  
>Dime quien es, podría ayudarte. JW<p>

17/11/14, 20:38  
>No puedo.<p>

17/11/14, 20:44  
>Temo que si te lo digo, cambie nuestra amistad. SH<p>

17/11/14, 20:53  
>¿Soy yo? JW<p>

17/11/14, 21:19  
>Buenas noches, Sherlock. JW<p>

17/11/14, 21:25  
>Buenas noches, John. SH<p>

17/11/14, 21:30  
>Si tienes pesadillas, puedes venir conmigo. JW<p>

17/11/14, 21:33  
>Si las tengo, iré. JW<br>**[MENSAJE NO ENVIADO]**

**_Respuestas:  
>Krish2014: NO, ESPERA, YO AMO A LOS PINGUINOS. Bueno, es que tenía que hacer algo, es así la vida (?) CABE DECIRSE, QUE LA FUNDA DE MI MOVIL ES DE PINGÜINO, QUE SON SUPER BONITOS EH. ¡Gracias por comentar!<em>**

**_Addictedtosomething: El caso de la carita, es que fuese aterradora viniendo de Sherlock(?). Y estuve pensando en hacer que apareciera Mycroft, ya sabes, el hermano-molesto que siempre le da la solución a Sherlock aunque este no la acepte(?) Ya veré como siguen los otros capítulos (seguramente haga una aparición, eso dalo por hecho xD)_**

**_Y bueno, el cap es corto, pero tampoco quería alargarlo innecesariamente xD. ¡Gracias por leer y por los favs y follows que le dan al fic! Espero no desilusionarlos :D_**


	4. Sinceridad

**Título**: _Sherlock, envíame un mensaje_.

**Resumen**: _Sherlock no es un compañero de piso normal. Cada tanto, John cree poder ver su lado más humano… Por mensaje. "Eres un niño, Sherlock. JW." "Un niño, sí, pero uno que sabe todo sobre el mundo de los adultos. SH." "Casi todo. JW." Johnlock._

**Advertencias**_: Slash, ligero OoC y AU_.

**Rated:** _K+_

**Disclaimer****_:_**_ Nada de esto me pertenece. Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y, esta versión, a la BBC._

**Agradecimientos**: **_Este cap también fue veteado por mi Sherlock y Lestrade :D Gracias chicas por seguir beteando mis caps y dándome consejos.  
>Y antes de empezar, hay una parte de una canción que me gusta para este cap.<br>_**_Put your hand between  
>An aching head and an aching world<br>We'll make them so jealous  
>We'll make them hate us.<em>

_Fall Out Boy – It's not a side effect of the cocaine. I am thinking it must be love._

_Pon tus manos entre  
>Una dolorida cabeza y un dolorido mundo<br>Los haremos estar tan celosos  
>Haremos que nos odien.<em>

**_EXPLICACIONES Y RESPUESTAS AL FINAL_**.

_Sinceridad._

18/11/14, 16:04  
>¿Te gustaría explicarme porque hay una caja en medio de mi cama? JW<p>

18/11/14, 16:05  
>Estuve a nada de pisarla. JW<p>

18/11/14, 16:58  
>Hay que hablar. JW<p>

18/11/14, 17:00  
>No estoy en casa. SH<p>

18/11/14, 17:05  
>Regresa. JW<p>

19/11/14, 11:23 [_A Sherlock_]  
>Envíale un mensaje. MH<p>

19/11/14, 11:24 [_A Sherlock_]  
>Está al borde de un ataque de pánico. MH<p>

19/11/14, 11:25 [_A Sherlock_]  
>Teme que te haya pasado algo malo. MH<p>

19/11/14, 11:26 [_A Sherlock_]  
>O que no vuelvas nunca más. MH<p>

19/11/14, 12:14 [_A Molescroft_]  
>Aleja tus dedos llenos de azúcar de mis asuntos. SH<p>

19/11/14, 19:53 [_A Lestrade_]  
>Necesito ayuda con algo. SH<p>

19/11/14, 19:55 [_A Sherlock_]  
>Scotland Yard. Ya. L<p>

19/11/14, 19:56 [_A John_]  
>Sherlock me pidió ayuda con algo, ¿problemas en el paraíso? L<p>

19/11/14, 20:05 [_A John_]  
>Hey, era broma. L<p>

19/11/14, 20:10 [_A John_]  
>¿John? L<p>

20/11/14, 15:32  
>¿Por qué desapareciste tantos días? JW<p>

20/11/14, 15:33  
>Me preocupé, Sherlock. JW<p>

20/11/14, 15:36  
>No tienes idea. JW<p>

20/11/14, 15:38  
>No, no la tengo. SH<p>

20/11/14, 15:40  
>Hay que hablar. JW<p>

20/11/14, 15:42  
>No, no hay ninguna razón para hablar. SH<p>

20/11/14, 15:43  
>Tu rostro al verme lo dijo todo. SH<p>

20/11/14, 15:44  
>Eres tan transparente, John. SH<p>

20/11/14, 15:53  
>Estaba experimentando contigo. SH<p>

20/11/14, 16:19  
>William Sherlock Scott Holmes, ábreme la maldita puerta ahora mismo o la tiraré abajo. JW<p>

20/11/14, 16:21  
>Inténtalo. SH<p>

20/11/14, 16:24  
>Será un placer. JW<p>

20/11/14, 16:27  
>Sherlock, ábreme la puerta. JW<p>

20/11/14, 17:01  
>¿Lo entendiste? SH<p>

20/11/14, 17:04  
>Solo era un experimento. SH<p>

20/11/14, 17:05  
>Necesito tomar aire. JW<p>

20/11/14, 20:16  
>John, caso. SH<p>

20/11/14, 20:30  
>John. SH<p>

20/11/14, 20:34 [_A Sherlock_]  
>Dile la verdad. MH<p>

20/11/14, 20:36 [_A Sherlock_]  
>Querer a alguien como John no es malo. MH<p>

20/11/14, 20:39 [_A Sherlock_]  
>Dile. MH<p>

20/11/14, 20:53 [_A Molescroft_]  
>No haré nada que tú quieras. SH<p>

20/11/14, 20:55 [_A Molescroft_]  
>Solo experimentaba con sus sentimientos, eso es todo. SH<p>

20/11/14, 20:56 [_A Sherlock_]  
>Deja de ser tan infantil, lo quieres. MH<p>

20/11/14, 20:59 [_A Molescroft_]  
>No. SH<p>

20/11/14, 21:01 [_A Sherlock_]  
>Lo quieres. MH<p>

20/11/14, 21:04 [_A Molescroft_]  
>Sí, lo quiero. SH<p>

20/11/14, 21:45 [_A Lestrade_]  
>Dime, ¿para qué te pidió ayuda Sherlock? JW<p>

20/11/14, 21:50 [_A John_]  
>Es difícil de explicar. L<p>

20/11/14, 21:54 [A Lestrade]  
>Te iré a buscar a Scotland Yard y me dirás. JW<p>

20/11/14, 21:56 [_A John_]  
>Okay. L<p>

21/11/14, 00:24  
>Lestrade me confesó todo. JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:26  
>¿No era más fácil para ambos si me lo contabas en lugar de mentirme? JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:27  
>No lo sé, lógica. JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:29  
>Oh claro, había olvidado lo lógico que eres. SH<p>

21/11/14, 00:31  
>John Watson, el señor de los lógicos*. SH<p>

21/11/14, 00:34  
>Sherlock, te quiero. JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:36  
>Y sí, puedes seguir ignorando mis sentimientos (y los tuyos), o simplemente asumirlo. JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:37  
>Yo soy el experto en estos temas, y te aconsejo aceptar tus sentimientos. JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:38  
>Y deberás conseguir que te perdone. JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:39  
>Aunque me vale con que me abras la puerta. JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:45  
>Estás borracho. SH<p>

21/11/14, 00:48  
>No lo estoy. JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:49  
>Tome, sí, un poco. JW<p>

21/11/14, 00:56  
>Lestrade me invitó. JW<p>

21/11/14, 09:48  
>Me besaste. JW<p>

21/11/14, 09:49  
>Sherlock, me besaste. JW<p>

21/11/14, 09:51  
>Cristo, Sherlock, ME BESASTE. JW<p>

21/11/14, 09:56  
>Solo era para probar cuanto alcohol habías bebido anoche. SH<p>

21/11/14, 09:58  
>¿Y lo averiguaste? JW<p>

21/11/14, 10:02  
>No. SH<p>

21/11/14, 10:09  
>¿Quieres probar ahora? JW<p>

21/11/14, 10:15 [_A John_]  
>Estaba por darles una visita, pero por la ventana vi cosas que no quería. L<p>

21/11/14, 10:18 [_A John_]  
>Que les vaya bien ;). L<p>

21/11/14, 10:23 [_A Lestrade_]  
>Solo es un beso. JW<p>

21/11/14, 14:56 [_A Greg_]  
>Dime que no es verdad que el rarito sale con el dr. Watson.<br>Sally.

21/11/14, 14:58 [_A Donovan_]  
>Estoy a tu lado. L<p>

21/11/14, 15:01 [_A Greg_]  
>Oh vamos, sabes que él nos oirá si decimos algo.<br>Sally.

21/11/14, 15:06 [_A Donovan_]  
>Yo no diré nada. L<p>

21/11/14, 15:08 [_A Greg_]  
>Vamos, solo un poco, no diré nada.<br>Sally.

21/11/14, 15:10 [_A Donovan_]  
>Están saliendo. L<p>

21/11/14, 15:34 [_A Anderson_]  
>El rarito y el dr. Watson están saliendo, pasa la noticia.<br>Sally.

21/11/14, 15:36 [_A Sally_]  
>Ok.<br>Anderson.

21/11/14, 17:23  
>Sherlock, estamos en la tele. JW<p>

21/11/14, 17:24  
>Y no precisamente por resolver un caso. JW<p>

21/11/14, 17:36  
>Hay blogs dedicados a "nuestra salida del armario". JW<p>

21/11/14, 17:37  
>Esto me asusta. JW<p>

21/11/14, 17:38  
>¿Qué hemos hecho? JW<p>

21/11/14, 17:40  
>Hacernos pareja. SH<p>

21/11/14, 17:42  
>Eso… ¿te molesta? SH<p>

21/11/14, 17:48  
>Claro que no. JW<p>

21/11/14, 17:49  
>Solo que es raro que la gente celebre el que seamos pareja. JW<p>

21/11/14, 17:50  
>Pero puedo aguantarlo por ti. JW<p>

21/11/14, 17:54  
>Te quiero. JW<p>

21/11/14, 18:17  
>Mi nivel de endorfinas también aumenta al estar cerca de ti. SH<p>

21/11/14, 18:19  
>Tomaré eso como un "yo también." JW<p>

**_*Referencia al Señor de los Anillos.  
>Sí, yo odio que hagan referencias y tal a otras series o películas de los actores, pero me tenté a hacerlo.<br>Gracias por las reviews y tal, a todas :D  
>Ahora, la canción, sí, es que la estaba escuchando cuando escribía y bueno… eso, no hay más que decir, no es obligación oírla mientras se lee el cap xD<br>Bien, me tarde un poco más publicando (a pesar de no tener fecha de publicación ni nada, me molesta tardar tanto), porque esta semana estuve llena de exámenes, ya saben, estoy terminando las clases y los exámenes se juntan y tal. Aun así, lo llevo bien y, escribir me calma, así que aquí estoy. La semana que viene me dan las notas de lo que me falta, así que deséenme suerte.  
>Bien, como supondré que ninguna me ha entrado a stalkear al twitter, les voy a contar algo:<em>**_ **Tenía una parte del fic escrito y, la profesora de matemática estaba dando repaso, por lo que escribí debajo del fic, y me hace gracia. "Lo amaba tanto, que le dedicó una función cuadrática"**  
><strong>Y bueno, eso es todo. Sé que hay más charla mía que fic (JA), pero bueeeeno.<strong>  
><strong>Por cierto, en este junte dos caps, por lo que quizás, haya menos de ocho caps.<strong>  
><strong>Cuídense y besos :D<strong>_


End file.
